


hey girl, do you like me?

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [16]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bemily Week 2021, Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, emily has a big fat crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Emily froze. Completely forgetting what cold brew is, where she worked and what she was supposed to be doing. She was beautiful. Slightly scary, but absolutely beautiful. She had a pair of headphones she had pulled down to rest around her neck. Emily felt like she was watching one of them shampoo commercials where the women shook their hair out and it managed to just land perfectly. Or like the people coming out of the water in Baywatch that Stacie had forced her to watch last week at movie night.oremily works in a coffee shop and has a big crush on a customer
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Emily and Beca [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	hey girl, do you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> no. fucking. way. first fic of 2021 bitches. so proud of myself to have it be for bemily week as well. it's been a mad one tbh, I've applied for uni, i've baso signed my life away which is kinda scary
> 
> hey girl - boy pablo

“Hey, could I get a cold brew please?”

Emily froze. Completely forgetting what cold brew is, where she worked and what she was supposed to be doing. She was beautiful. Slightly scary, but absolutely beautiful. She had a pair of headphones she had pulled down to rest around her neck. Emily felt like she was watching one of them shampoo commercials where the women shook their hair out and it managed to just land perfectly. Or like the people coming out of the water in Baywatch that Stacie had forced her to watch last week at movie night.

“Sorry about her, she’s had a long day. A customer complained because his hot chocolate was hot.”

Stacie elbow barged her way past Emily to the register and tapped the screen a few times to get the order. Emily opened and closed her mouth like a fish, barely noticing that Stacie had even moved past her.

“A cold brew, right?”

“Yeah, thanks. And totally understandable, customer service sucks.”

Stacie nods as she turns to grab some ice for the drink, Emily is stood stock still. Eyes completely locked onto Beca. She blinks a few times before squeaking out, “Sorry, I’ll be back in just one second.”

“You sound familiar, what do you do?” Stacie asks, pouring the cold brew into the cup.

“Music producer, I almost got fired the other day cause some rapper was complaining that his raps weren’t good. Apparently, that is my fault that it was genuinely shit.”

“Oh! Beca Mitchell?”

Beca rubs her neck awkwardly, “Yeah...”

“Oh cool, Emily who was just here absolutely loves your stuff. It’s usually on repeat.”

Beca laughs before Stacie points to the milk, she shakes her head. Beca pulls a ten-dollar bill out of her pocket and hands it over.

“It’s not that much.”

“I know. Tell Emily that I’m happy to hear she likes my stuff. Thanks as well.”

Stacie smiles and watches as Beca walks back out the doors.

Emily re-enters the shop floor after a minute, “What the fuck was that Emily!”

Shrugging, Emily walks back over the register. “I don’t know, I just saw her and…”

“Oh my god! You have a big fat crush on her!” Stacie grabs Emily's shoulders and shakes them playfully, “You should’ve given her your number or something. I’ve seen people write them on the side of cups or whatever, you should do that if she comes in again.”

“Yeah, if! After whatever that just was, she’s not gonna come in again.”

“Of course, she is, I totally wing manned you. I cannot believe you have a big fat crush on Beca Mitchell. THE Beca Mitchell. Is this why we always have to have the music on?”

Emily buried her head in her hands, groaning, “You’re not gonna let me live this down are you?”

“Nope!”

_hey girl, it's the first time  
i've looked at somebody like this_

Beca hadn’t been in the shop for a few weeks after Emily’s whole debacle. She’d been watching the door like a hawk whenever she was on the shop floor and whenever she was in the break room and heard the bell ring to let them know a customer entered, she’d jump to feet and practically run to see who it was.

Stacie kicked her feet, “Stop moping.”

Emily groaned.

She wouldn’t describe herself as a mopey person. Maybe energetic, happy, cheerful. Stacie would say her positivity was annoying. But none of those things was mopey. She had a reason to be mopey though, so she guessed that was fine. She met The Beca Mitchell and messed it up, she didn’t even speak a word to her. Just stared. And then ran away.

The bell on the door chimes and Emily ignores it. It was hardly like Beca was going to be there anyway. Stacie said she hadn’t seen for on any of her shifts either. Maybe Emily had scared her off, made her never want to come back in. Maybe she’s going to get a diss track written about her.

“I cannot believe what I did,” Emily mutters to herself.

“What did you do?”

Emily looked up. She almost tripped and Beca laughed.

“Oh. Uhh, nothing. Nothing. What can I help you with?”

She cocked an eyebrow and looked Emily up and down, “What’s your go-to?”

Emily was stunned and she started to speak but could only stutter. She turned to look up at the big chalkboard.

“I usually get an iced caramel latte with oat milk.”

Beca nodded, her eyes unmoved from Emily, “Sure, I’ll get two of those then please.”

Emily nodded and tapped the screen on the register, she could feel Beca’s eyes on her. A strong almost intimidating gaze, but there was something in it that seemed softer. Emily couldn’t quite place what it was.

“So, your friend told me that you’re a fan?”

“Did she? Oh,” Emily was bright red, and could not look away from Beca to see her reaction.

“Yeah, it’s cute. I’ll have to bring you a signed album or something.”

Emily turned back around to look at the drinks, “You don’t have to do that.”

Beca shrugged, she pulled a twenty out.

Emily slid the drinks across to Beca and took the bill from her outstretched hand accidentally brushing her fingers on Beca’s. A light blush rose back to her cheeks and she turned to start counting out the change.

Beca started to leave, a smug grin on her face. “Keep the change, that drinks also yours.”

“I couldn’t possibly.”

She shrugged in response, “You’ll just owe me for next time I guess.”

Beca waved before leaving, Emily stood staring at the drink. It was her favourite after all.

_and hey girl, I'm so nervous  
you look so fine, make me shiver like crazy_

The next day Beca came in again. Emily was refilling the syrups, about five bottles clattered to the floor with a huge crash as she tripped. “Oh, my stars!”

“You don’t even curse? That’s too cute,” Beca peered over the counter, “you okay though?”

Emily surveyed the floor; one bottle had opened and what she could work out from the deep brown sticky mess that was covering the floor was caramel. Brilliant.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you. What can I help you with?” Emily turned to quickly wash her hands.

“I can wait if you need to clean up, it’s okay.”

“You sure? It won’t take long, I promise!”

Beca smiled, “Of course, I’ll just sit down.”

Emily nodded before walking off to fetch the mop. She wheeled it back in, tripping up again on the slight slope into the shopfloor.

“You must be pretty clumsy then, huh.”

Emily laughed, “Yeah, I guess so. They used to call me giraffe back home ‘cause I walk kinda like a baby giraffe.”

“You’re also cute like one,” Beca maintained eye contact until Emily blushed and bobbed down to pick up the syrup bottles. Luckily only one had broken, she slid them back onto the counter and threw the broken one in the garbage.

“I brought you something, I wasn’t too sure what you liked. So, it’s a signed copy of that single I put out a while back.”

For once Beca was looking nervous as she laughed throatily. She pulled it out of her backpack and placed it on the table, eyeing it carefully.

“Yeah, of course. I loved it! I had it pop up on my daily mix on Spotify ages ago and I’ve been obsessed with your stuff ever since. I don’t listen to all of the stuff you’ve produced for other people, but the one you did with Chloe! Wow! She’s such a good singer! O-oh nothing compared to you though.”

Beca smiled, “You’re cute, I don’t want a drink today. Just wanted to drop this off on my way home.”

She stood up and walked over to the counter. Placing the CD down, she watched Emily stumble to her feet. Emily nodded and placed the mop back into the bucket, she wheeled it down the slope carefully. She wiped her hands on her apron and reached across the counter to take the gift. Beca’s hand jutted out to push it further towards her, their fingers brushed.

Beca smirked, “There’s something else in there, you don’t have to do anything about it, but I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t.”

“Thank you, you sure you don’t want a drink? On the house?” Emily asked, trying to find any excuse to get Beca to stay.

“It’s best I don’t, things to do and all that. Have a nice afternoon, Emily.”

Beca waved before she opened the door and left. Emily almost immediately opened the CD and saw a note placed over the disc. She ran her fingers over the way she’d written her name. She scanned the note down to where Beca’s number was at the bottom. She stared at it for a few moments.

“Oh. My. Stars.”

Emily put the number into her phone.

_say you want me now, i am scared as hell  
yeah, i don't even know if you are nervous, i can't tell_

It’d been a week. Emily still hadn’t texted her, Beca still hadn’t come back to the shop. She was starting to give up hope. Anytime she drafted a message it sounded stupid, a ‘hey’ was too simple but them confessing her love to Beca seemed too far. She would try and ask for help from Stacie, but her advice would be to ‘fuck it and go for it’ but Emily wasn’t that kind of person.

She was much more likely to sit in her room and cry and overthink everything.

She’d go to work, zone out for her eight-hour shift, walk home listening to any music that didn’t make her think of Beca, sit in bed and wish she could’ve done something different. Rise and repeat.

Beca seemed so carefree and unbothered, so why was Emily so nervous. Why was she so scared? What was the worst that was going to happen, she was going to reject her?

She was going to reject her. Emily was sure of it. She was The Beca Mitchell after all and what was she? Emily Junk. Barista. Barely making minimum wage. Part-time songwriter too scared to put herself out there.

No.

_say you love me now  
please, i'm scared as hell  
i've never been in love before, i don't know what to do_

Emily didn’t know how she even managed to text Beca. She could feel her heart jackhammering in her chest. She was watching the clock tick past. Is this what dying felt like?

A minute later and Beca still hadn’t replied.

“What have I done?”

Another minute passed and she still hadn’t replied, Emily was already planning how she was going to fake her death and flee to Canada.

Five more minutes and Beca had opened it but hadn’t replied yet.

Ten more minutes and Emily’s phone pinged. She sprinted from the kitchen into the living room to grab her phone.

“Jesus Christ, Stacie!”

She invited her over.

Twenty minutes later, Stacie arrived and a message from Beca still hadn’t come.

“Maybe she’s busy, she is like this hotshot music person.”

“Producer.”

“Yeah, yeah. Same thing. I’m sure it’s fine, she gave you her number. Why wouldn’t she want you to message her?”

Emily shrugged and popped a jolly rancher into her mouth. “Maybe she doesn’t wanna talk to me anymore, maybe I waited too long for her!”

Her phone pinged.

“Emily.”

“No, don’t even try and convince me that it’s fine. It’s definitely not fine.”

“Emily.”

“What?”

“She texted you back!”

_hey girl, do you like me?  
i guess that's a stupid-ass question  
i'm asking cause i'm nervous  
you look so fine, you make me shiver, oh_

“She said she was gonna come in today.”

Stacie nodded as she watched Emily clean down the coffee machine for about the tenth time in ten minutes. She leant over to rest a hand on her shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. I promise.”

Emily nodded, “Okay, thanks. I’m just freaking out a little.”

The bell chimed and Stacie patted her shoulder, “Best of luck!”

Emily watched as Stacie walked into the staff room, throwing a wink back her way.

“Hey,” Beca said coolly.

“Hi!” Emily waved awkwardly back, “Sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

“Yeah, same actually. Can we sit for a moment, or do you need to be like ‘on duty’?”

Emily laughed before lifting the barrier, “I can sit for a moment.”

They sat down at a table and Beca sighed. The silence was almost too much.

“Do you like me? You just make me so nervous,” Beca asked, not looking up from her hands. She was twisting the ring on her thumb and Emily found it almost hypnotic.

“Of course, I like you. How could I not?”

Emily almost zoned out again as Beca looked up to catch her eye. It was sincere and full of concern.

“I was just worried, and I massively overthink shit like this. I wanted to know if I could do this- “

“What’s this? Oh!”

Beca reached across the table and grazed her fingers over Emily’s before linking their fingers together. Emily smiled.

“Is this okay?” Beca asked, warily.

“This is more than okay.”

_say you want me now, cause i am scared as hell  
yeah, i don't even know if you are nervous, i can't tell  
say you love me now, please i'm scared as hell  
i’ve never been in love before i don't know what to do_

“Hey!”

The bell chimed as Beca walked in, a huge grin on her face.

“Hey!” Emily called back, matching her excitement. She looked around the corner of the café before tackling Beca into a huge hug. “I missed you.”

“You’re cute, I missed you too.”

Stacie poked her head out of the staff room, “So no one missed me then?”

“I love you the most Stacie, and you definitely know it.”

Emily rolled her eyes, before pulling away from Beca to kiss her forehead quickly.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, one sec.”

Emily left to go pick up her backpack from the staff room and clocked out, before hanging up her apron.

Beca reached her hand out to open the front door for Emily, she muttered thanks as she blushed lightly.

“Can I kiss you?” Beca asked timidly after they’d been walking down the sidewalk for a few minutes.

“Yes.”

Emily leant down upon feeling Beca’s hands grasp the straps of her backpack and pulling her down. Her eyelids fluttered shut almost immediately, she wasn’t sure if her tiny shiver was a rush of adrenaline or the cold breeze winter offered.

The brushing of Beca’s lips against hers was a feeling she could easily get addicted to. A sense of security that the hands holding her brought and the tenderness in the care she took when kissing her. It was the feeling of love and amazement that filled her heart.

It ended far too soon, with Beca smiling up at her. But Emily knew there was nowhere she’d rather

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, as usual i have no proofread this, I shall do it in the morning as my girlfriend is complaining that I need to go to sleep :)
> 
> written to: the enterity of taylor swifts discography


End file.
